The Fire Bender and the Witch
by soulXmaka4evalove
Summary: Mako's dying, they've been Amon, so Kami sends him to another dimension where Avalon Fem!Harry desperatley needs help. This tells of how they met, how they fell in love, and how the war was ended.


_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own anything but the plot!**_

_**Warnings:**__** Some violence, mentions of adult themes, mentions of abuse, crossing dimensions, a bit of blood.**_

He knew the fight was over, knew they won because Amon was dead, knew Korra had won, knew Bolin was safe. Knowing that, his eyes drooped. He heard Asami, heard Korra and Bolin, heard Tenzin call his name, felt them shake him…and then he couldn't hear, see or feel anything.

'_I'm coming, mother. I'm coming to see you…_' That was Mako's last thought as he drifted in a sea of black nothingness.

Avalon Potter paused, feeling a faint presence near by. Looking around, she saw a foot peaking out from behind a bush. Cautiously, she stepped closer, peering over the green leafy shrub and spotting a teen around her age unconscious and severely wounded. She gasped quietly, looking around and finding nobody.

Her first instinct was to remove the blade stuck within his stomach, but she knew better. If she moved that, it was likely the man would bleed to death within seconds. The knife was the only thing keeping him alive, even as it stole his life. He might be in some serious trouble, and her own experiences stopped her from calling an ambulance or a healer from Saint Mungos. She sighed and cast a fingerless Notice-Me-Not charm on both of them, praying her worn out body to let her have enough strength to get her back to her home. And praying to Merlin that her relatives were out. Dudley would help, but her Uncle would be displeased, and her Aunt would give her a look that told her that while the woman hated what her Uncle did to her- hated the beatings- that she wouldn't interfere in the fear that he would turn on her and Dudley. Avalon didn't blame her at all.

The Girl-Who-Lived braced herself and hefted him up, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

Avalon heard him groaned and spoke softly, pleadingly, "Please, I know it hurts, but you have to help me. You have to try and move your feet, I can't carry you on my own."

Lady Luck smiled on her, for he seemed to understand and tried to move his feet, sluggishly. It wasn't much, she doubted he had much strength at all, but it helped a little. "That's it, come on. It's not far. I promise when I get you safe, you'll be able to rest." She whispered, navigating him around the few people out on a Sunday morning.

The first thing he was aware of was the pain in his stomach. It throbbed and hurt, but he could tell that damned knife was no longer in him, and he felt the familiar constricting feeling of bandages and the faint texture underneath of salve and stitches. Memories washed over him, the pain, the darkness, a strange figure speaking to him, more pain, a soft voice telling him he had to help her move him…

Bleary gold eyes opened slowly, ears catching a faint scratch of something on paper. It was familiar, Bolin had sketched all the time, though he wasn't very good at it. A screech made his eyes open fully in surprise, grunting as he involuntarily moved his middle.

The scratchy sound stopped and soft foot falls brought petite hands on his shoulders, pressing him into the mattress as a face came into his vision.

If the pain hadn't told him he wasn't dead, then he would have thought she was some sort of battle worn angle. Her skin was naturally pale, eyes unnaturally bright green and hair a darker red than the blood he'd seen so much of, falling in ringlets around her. "Please, be still. You'll only hurt yourself more." She said, her mouth began to form more words but another screech cut her off, "Hedwig, stop it!" She said, releasing him as he eased up slowly against the headboard. Her hands fisted on her hips and she turned to the caged white owl. "You know I can't let you out, girl, or I would."

His voice was hoarse, but he put that down to not enough water lately. "Where am I?"

She jerked back around to face him, "Oh…your at my home."

"Where?"

"Surrey England."

"England?" Mako had never heard of a place like that before. But then words filtered into his brain as his mother, the afore mention strange figure he'd seen in the blackness, spoke to him.

'_Your being sent to another world my son. Your needed, you're needed as a protector and friend for another world is torn by war. And this war could be as bad as the war between Avatar Aang and the Fire Nation…'_

Another world…Agni, if Korra and the other's knew, it'd be one hell of an adventure if they were here too.

"You don't know where England is?" She questioned, "Oh, what if you've got amnesia…I knew I should have called a healer, or an ambulance…"

He shook his head, "No, no that's fine, I don't have amnesia, I just…" How was he supposed to tell her he was from another world? "What's your name?"

"A-Avalon. Avalon Potter." She answered, suddenly reaching over and passing him a half full glass of water, "Slowly, or you'll throw up. That's Hedwig, she's my pet owl. And yours?"

"Mako."

"No last name?"

"We don't really use them from where I'm from."

"Oh…" He took the time to look her over a bit more. Her clothes were a bit baggy, but fit none the less. Dark slightly loose jeans, a plain dark blue t-shirt, nothing fancy. However, he noticed things that he didn't particularly like. Being a Fire Bender, and a Pro-bender at that, he knew the human body expertly. She was too thin, bags under her eyes, bruises on her arms, exceedingly faint ones around her neck. Scars were scattered here and there, and he noted a bad burn scar on her arm that extended beyond her sleeve and he saw the end near her neck.

As if she sensed what Mako was looking at, her right hand came up to cover it, "Run in with a burning building." She shrugged, and he didn't call her on the lie. "So, err, how old are you, Mako?"

"Sixteen."

She blinked. "Same here." Awkward silence as he finally notes he doesn't have a single article of clothing. She catches his flush and curious but embarrassed look, "I, uh, had to take them all off, they were filthy and covered in blood. I tried to wash it out and fix them while you slept, but it didn't work that well. I managed to save some of the…weird leather guard things, but the rest of it…My cousin will probably lend you some of his-"

A door slammed open down stairs, and a rough bellow was heard. "GIRL!" Avalon flinched, looking hurriedly at the door.

"Look, only I can see you, but they can hear you. Don't make much noise, and don't get up. If you want someone to see you, just say 'you can see me' and they will, but don't use it unless I tell you, you can!" Another bellow of her gender, and a rougher flinch. He didn't like it, it wasn't a good sign. "I have to go!" She was out the door before he could reply.

He heard more shouting, but it was lower and he couldn't make any of the words out. He sighed, glancing out of the window, down at the many people returning to homes and walking about, greeting each other merrily.

It was hours later, after what the clock said was ten into the night that the door opened slowly and a bulky figure edged it's way in.

The light from the moon allowed him to actually see what was going on as the door closed quietly and the figure turned around. He had Bolin's build, but his hair was blonde and his eyes watery blue. In his arms was an unconscious Avalon. The teen looked around in frustration, mouth opening. "I know you're here. She told me about you. Where are you?" He whispered.

"You can see me."

The male saw him appear on the bed and sagged a bit. "She's wasn't joking, your are hurt pretty bad." He hefted her up, wincing at her whimper. "Scoot over if you can, she needs rest, and this is the only place for it. My Dad won't come in here for some reason or other."

Mako gritted his teeth, edging towards the wall the window was located on, moving the blankets so the other man could set her on the bed.

"Dudley Dursley. I'm her cousin." The blonde said lowly, slipping her shoes off her feet, followed by her socks, "Who are you?"

"Mako." Dudley didn't question him about the lack of last name. "What's wrong with Avalon?"

Dudley regarded him as he carefully stuffed a piece of leather from the night stand between her teeth, motioning Mako to place a hand over her mouth. Dudley gripped her arm tightly, yanking strongly, setting the bone of her seemingly broken arm. The left one, same as the burn. "I won't tell you her secret, but because of it, my father hates her. He hurts her, doesn't give her as much food as he should considering the labor he makes her do. I tried to help once, wanted to go to the police. But she pointed out a few important facts. I used to be known as a thug around here, the bobbies won't believe me. And she claims she's protecting Mum and I. Something about a war, about how she probably doesn't have long anyway, so she'll protect as many as she can. I didn't really understand it all, she wouldn't explain."

Mako stared, watching his savior's cousin wash blood from her chin, right her broken nose, and check her over swiftly. "Because she's different?"

Dudley glanced at him, "Yeah." He pointed to the night stand. "A pair of boxers for you there, she'll probably have you able to move enough to put them on by morning. A plate of food for the both of you under the table. Father has to go to work tomorrow, tell her I'll take care of the chores. Don't worry about her, alright?" He added as he started towards the door, voice still low he had to strain to here him. "She'll heal by the time you wake up. She'll just need to be careful with her arm."

Dudley was right. When Mako woke, Avalon was muttering to herself across the room, stuffing a few owl treats into Hedwig's cage. "I'll be seventeen, I can leave. A little bit longer…" He heard her mutter.

"Leave what?"

She squeaked, whirling around to face him. "Merlin, I forgot you were here!" Her hand landed over her heart. "But to answer your question, in a few days, I'll be able to leave here, and never come back. Dudley mention he…told you about what happened yesterday…"

"He mentioned it, yes, when he was fixing a broken arm." He answered, dryly.

She looked away. "I suppose, seeing as I'll eventually have a bout of accidental magic around you before you leave, I might as well tell you." He arched a brow, pushing himself up to lean against the headboard, surprised to find it didn't hurt near as much, and that the boxers Dudley had left the night before were now on him. "I'm a witch, Mako. Wand using, broom flying, witch." He blinked at her, somewhat skeptical. She sighed and flicked her fingers, and he found the bed he floating before it sat gently back on the floor. "Not so much wand using, I guess. I haven't needed a wand in a long time."

Well, if she was coming clean, so was he. He lifted up a hand and watched her gasp and stare as it lit on fire. Before he could say anything she was in front of him, looking at his hand intently. "It doesn't burn." her hand reached up to her scars again, a wry smile forming on her face, "That would have been a needed talent."

"You told me your secret, I guess I should tell you mine." Mako said after letting the flame die out, watching her settled on the bed in front of him. "I'm not exactly from this…world. I died, I think, and my late mother said I was being sent here- something about me being needed to help someone in a war. Where I'm from, you have Benders. We can bend a single element to our will, I am a Fire Bender. My brother was an Earth Bender, and we were friends with the Avatar, a bender that can use all four elements. We had just finished out own war with the Equalists, people who were jealous of benders and wanted to take it away from us, when I was- well, stabbed."

She frowned, "War…your mother couldn't have meant my war? No, she couldn't have, must have meant some muggle war that might be-"

He cut her off, expression skeptical yet again, "Avalon. If it wasn't your war, I wouldn't have been found by you." He pointed out.

She wrung her hands, "But you don't know anything about it! You don't have any attachments or anything, why would you want to be in another war?"

"Thank the Avatar, she gave me her helping people disorder. So tell me about it? And no attachments? I know you don't I? I kind of owe you, sent here or not, if you hadn't found me I would have died."

She scowled, "You don't owe me anything." He merely stared at her, waiting for her to elaborate on this war. She sighed, looking away from him and out the window. "A long time ago, Tom Riddle attended my school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn about magic. We're actually more alike then people think. Both abused, both hated, both labeled prodigies, both able to charm people into believing nothing's wrong, and both powerful. But were both different to. He didn't have anyone, didn't let anyone in. I found my friends. He turned out to be a war monger, wanting anyone who doesn't have a wizard and witch for a parent killed, normal people killed. He killed innocent children, men and woman… But because I made a single friend, learned that people actually do care, I'm his opposite."

His brow furrowed, "But why do you have anything to do with each other? Besides being on opposing sides, I mean."

"A few months before myself and my friend Neville Longbottom were born, a prophesy was made that could indicate anyone of us… The one to defeat Riddle would be born to parents who had thrice defied him in battle and lived, born as the seventh month dies, with the power he knows not. Neither of us can live while the other survives. He went after me and killed my parents, tried to kill me, but somehow the unblock able killing spell…failed. He was turned to ash, or his body was, and I was left with this scar." Her hand moved to her fringe, revealing the pale lightning bolt. She shook her head sadly, "His most loyal follower went after Nev. Tortured his parents until they were children in adult bodies. She was caught before she could kill him. We were both only fifteen months old. Riddle, or as he named himself Voldemort, came back by ritual when I was fourteen. A friend and I were kidnapped. My friend, Cedric Diggory was killed on the spot, shoving me out of the way of the killing curse. Voldemort used my blood to regain a body. Ever since my friends and I have been training and gathering supporters to fight him. We can't do anything right now, we're underage, and the ministry would charge us for using magic outside of school."

Mako watched her for a while yet, listening to her recount the last six years of her life since she started school. He sighed. "Get me healed, Avalon. You'll need all the help you can get, and seeing as no one knows I'm a fire bender, it's a surprise play. Besides, I can't sit back while all this stuff keeps going on." It was her turn to stare as he kept speaking, "And I bet I understand the pressure. My parents died when my brother, Bolin, and I were young. We lived on the streets, and it was hard for me to make sure he always had food and was happy. And the Avatar, Korra, and I, well we worked together as leaders." He smiled a it, really just a tug of the corners of his mouth. "So, you can lean on me when you need it."

She kept staring, before a bright smile broke out on her face, and she carefully hugged him. "Thank you, Mako. Thank you."

She fidgeted, fingers pulling at her long sleeves.

Mako sighed, reaching over and stopping the motion, crushing the urge to go after the Dursley's and burn the eldest into a crisp. It'd been a few days since Mako had promised to help her, and tonight would be her birthday. Seeing as he'd been healed, he was waiting in the living room with her for this 'Order of the Phoenix.' The name reminded him of Fire Lord Zuko's father's claim to be the Phoenix King.

They'd decided that, while they'd tell the people that she'd found him hurt and healed him, they'd only be telling two of them about where he was from. The story for everyone else was that he had grown up in America and moved here a few years ago. He didn't have magic, but was a fire elemental(which elementals were rare so it was a fairly good cover).

The kitchen door banged open, and a female voice called, "Ava!"

Avalon didn't get up, instead pointing her wand at the door that connected this room to the kitchen. Two people came into view, an old man with a wooden leg, false eye and numerous scars, and a woman who's hair was pink and she was young. The old man growled, "Where did you find me in your fourth year, girl?"

"Steel trunk, an extended one. What did I fight in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Basilisk."

Wand were put away and a few hugs passed around before all eyes zeroed in on Mako. Avalon rolled her eyes, "Guys, this is the one I was telling you about, the one that'll be coming with us tonight. His family never used a last name. This is Mako, a fire elemental. Mako, these are my best friends Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and the twins Red and George Weasley. That's Nymphadora Tonks, but just call her Tonks, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt…Mudungus Fletcher. That's Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. And that's my second godfather, Remus Lupin."

Mako nodded, "Ava's told me a lot." He said, unsure of what else to say.

"I don't trust him." Moody said shrewdly.

Avalon sighed, "You don't trust anyone but Albus."

"And you." The old man growled.

"Good to know!" She answered with a grin. At least the old man, the one who had taught her so much magic and a bit of hand to hand, wasn't trying to kill her new found protector. "Alright…where's the Polyjuice?" She wasn't pleased with the plan, and it showed at her disgruntled expression. She sighed again when the former Auror pulled out a metal canteen, and she plucked a few hairs and dropped them in, watching him shake the container.

Mako looked away when the group started changing clothes, heedless of Avalon's indigent squawking that it was her body and that was just rude and to go to another room.

"Hey Fred?"

"What George?"

"I have boobies!"

Both collapsed on the floor as several females knocked them in the head. "Perverts…" Ava grumbled, blushing furiously. "Take any peaks other than what you have and I'll find a way to make sure you can't change back into a male!" She threatened, puffing out her cheeks.

"Y-Yes Jinx!" The two said moving across the room from her.

"Jinx?" Mako asked curiously, keeping his voice low and making sure to take in what Moody was saying.

"Nickname." She answered. She looked around and then frowned again, "Wait, where's Hagrid?"

"Talking with the Northern Giants." Tonks answered, "Alright everyone, let's get ready, spell breaks in two minutes." She said loudly, herding everyone outside.

"Which one are we riding with again?" Mako asked nervously, eyeing the skeletal creature Avalon was petting.

"Relax, it's a threstral. Their very gentle." She turned back to him with a serious expression. "We aren't going with any of them. If you'd been listening and not staring into space, you'd have heard that it's a cover. We'll wait for thirty seconds before taking off."

"On what?"

She smirked and hefted a pure black broom. "My Firebolt. Fastest broom on the market right now, even with the both of us on it. You'll be sitting behind me so I can steer. It'll be up to you to deflect any attacks if they come."

He nodded as Shacklebolt signaled everyone to mount. He had a feeling something big was going to happen tonight. Something that wasn't going to go that great.

They came to the place she called The Burrow a little before two am. Before he'd even gotten his head on his shoulders after landing, she was running into the house at full speed, throwing open the door and entering a severe shouting match.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" SHe shouted, a flick of her fingers separating the two fighting men. "Damn it, stop it! We can't afford to fight amongst each other. Shacklebolt, get back to your post! Go! Now before I throw you out! Remus, get your bloody arse to your pregnant wife and stick to her! I won't have you two acting like spoiled children when one of my mentors- when Alastor is dead! Drink some fire whiskey and shut the bloody hell up!" She snarled, slamming a number of shot glasses onto the table with a twitch of her finger, green eyes blazing as Shacklebolt slumped from the room, Remus nearly curling in on himself.

Remus knew how powerful Avalon was, he could feel it. His wolf recognized himself as the alpha, but she was the leader, the primary alpha. She had the power, even if he was older. She was the one who understood battle tactics, the one who knew more magic because of her training.

A whiff of something hit his nose as fire whiskey was poured around, George having woken and sitting in the kitchen with everyone. His eyes locked onto Mako, of whom stood protectively just behind his goddaughter, his glass thrown back before setting it down. His inner wolf howled in joy. His little cub had found a mate, a strong one that wasn't about to let her get hurt. Remus couldn't help a feral grin before he hid it, waving his Nymph off as she looked at him questioningly. He'd tell her later.

Mako watched the three with an exasperated expression, staying out of the argument. Said argument had been going on for days, and it seemed ot be reaching a peek.

"You are not going!" Ava screamed, internally glad for silencing charms.

Ron snarled, lips curling back, "Yes we are! We're not leaving you-"

"Who has more training? Me. Who knows exactly what I'm doing? Me. Who knows all of Dumbledore's plans? Me. Who's stronger? Me. Who's the monster that can crush you with a clawed foot? Me! You are not going, your going to stay out of Hogwarts and lead everyone else! Your going to keep moral up, your going to fight back, but you are NOT COMING WITH ME!"

"So he gets to go and we, who've been through so much together with you, don't?" Hermione yelled, pointing at Mako harshly. She liked the guy, Ron did too, but the point was, he hadn't known her near as long, only a month or so.

"Yes, that's exactly how it is. Mako isn't magic, he's harder to trace, and magic can't stop his fire. He's an outside person who doesn't know the entirety of how I think and work with that so he can offer outside logic. He knows how to fight hand to hand better than you two. And on top of that, the other's won't follow him, they'll follow you. You aren't coming, not because I'm scared you'll die or that your weak, we all know you might die anyway, it's war. Everyone knows you, they trust you, they know you can lead them. That's why. That's why you have to stay behind and do this for me, for everyone by protecting everyone." Her eyes were lowered to the floor, and Mako felt the urge to make the two leave so he could consol her and help push away her fears. But her back straightened and her eyes hardened, settling on her two siblings by choice. "Is that clear?"

The two sighed, shaking their heads before sharing an somewhat satisfied look, "Understood." They said together. Ron ran a hand through his hair, "We just wanted to be sure you didn't think we were too weak to help."

She smiled, "Never."

It was confusing, people were rushing around and screaming, and Mako felt like he was going to be trampled.

"Mako!" He turned, feeling Ava ram right into him. Her disguise had worn off, and her face was flushed with the effort of breaking through a crowd without hurting anyone. "Hold on tight!"

He did, and when they landed, he nearly hurled. "Ugh, not a good way to travel…what happened?" He asked cautiously.

"Death Eaters. Here, change, Hermione gave me her bottomless bag." She shoved him an outfit and turned, starting to slip out of her dress.

His face felt hot, and he didn't want to look away. However when he saw the black undergarments come into view, he forced himself to start undressing and turned away, breathing out puffs of steam like air in the cold dark alley.

The alley was narrow, and he could feel her body heat behind him. He wanted to turn around and look, but he knew that wouldn't be accepted well, especially if he had it his way and shoved her up against a wall and saw what she hid under those black pieces of clothe. But he didn't, instead pulling on the jeans, sneakers and black t-shirt. When he turned, she was dressed similarly in jeans, lace up dark brown boots and a black sleeveless hoodie. She'd pulled the pins out of her hair and it fell in slightly messy ringlets.

She held out her arm again, "We have to keep moving. When we get there, lean forward if you have to, don't topple backwards or we'll have to move again."

Getting the locket had been troublesome, getting the Sword of Gryffindor even more. Escaping Gringotts, on the back of a midnight blue scaled dragon that happened to be the girl he'd fallen for, well it'd been an exciting three months. Losing the sword had been the only draw back to the fiasco. Luckily enough, he could manipulate Fiend Fire, so it was a moot point.

Avalon leaned forward, the sound of the radio behind her as she read another book on the art of war. She was thankful the tent was cool, and not boiling hot as it sometimes got. But it was winter, so she supposed she had best be thankful it wasn't freezing instead. But having a fire bender around seemed to push that possibility away.

"You alright?"

She jumped looking over her shoulder, "Yea, I'm fine Mako…just miss the others. The updates from the radio just aren't enough…"

He nodded, returning to his position laying in his bed. Ava had seemed a bit depressed lately, he imagined she missed her friends- the family she'd made out of them. She still smiled though, he was able to do that much, but it was less often. A thought popped into his head. Tenzin had always danced with Pema when she was upset…

He stood, moving swiftly to turn up the radio and turn her to face him, leaning down. "Come on, Ava, get up."

She frowned, "Mako, my book-"

"Nope, up. You need a break, your running yourself ragged looking for all these Horcrux and your not sleeping well." He stated, pulling her up, situating her hands in the appropriate places.

She sighed, "Alright, but only for a bit."

Avalon squeaked when he suddenly twirled her around, following the steps Master Katara and Korra had drilled into him. Even Korra greed, knowing to dance helped with your bending.

She laughed, smiling largely when she stepped on his foot lightly again, "I'm telling you, Mako, I can't dance!" She said, shaking her head, still smiling and laughing.

He grinned, "Maybe not, but-" He lifted her and settled her feet on his, "I can dance good enough for the both of us."

She laughed again, arms wrapping around hi neck as a slow song came over the radio. "You always know how to make me laugh." She said into his shoulder, suddenly serious as he swayed back and forth, not really dancing.

"Because I know you."

She looked up, brows furrowing even though she didn't frown. The emotion behind the words didn't match the words themselves. It was like he wanted to say something else, something different, more meaningful. She smiled softly after a moment, having an idea as to what it was. She leaned up, using her arms to make him lean down towards her until their breathe mingled.

"Mako?"

"Hm?"

"I think I love you." She whispered.

He chuckled, "I know I love you." He countered, bending down to press her mouth to his.

It was the first of many nights they shared in the same bed.

He was scared, terrified, and part of him felt like collapsing into a fit of sobs as he saw it all. He saw the half-giant named Hagrid carrying her body, saw Voldemort gloat, saw Neville forced to wear a burning hat.

He wanted to die, because she wasn't there anymore. Remus was dead, Tonks was dead, Fred was gone, Percy was dead too, Dobby had died saving them from Malfoy Manner… So many dead…and she'd been added to that list.

But Luna didn't back down. "Your wrong! You can't kill Ava! In fact, she's not dead now! Ava's strong, she's smart! She knew what she had to do all along! A willing sacrifice to protect all others. She's done the same thing her mother did, except you went wrong again!" Her fists were clenched, blue silver eyes full of smug anger.

Voldemort threw his head back in a mad laugh, cackling to the sky before he suddenly gurgled. All eyes turned to the ground in front of Hagrid as the Dark Lord's body fell to the ground, head rolling just as Nagini's did the same. Avalon stood with a outstretched hand, clearing having been the one to throw the elongated dagger. She smirked dangerously, eyes flashing, "Oops. Hand slipped." Then it was more chaos.

They'd snuck away, just the four of them thanks to Luna. "So, what happened?" Rona asked, frown marring his face.

Avalon tilted her head back, looking up at the sky. "Never told anyone, didn't even tell you or Mako." She remained looking at the sky, tone tired, "That night, when Tom tried to kill me, when it backfired, a piece of his soul latched onto the only living thing to survive. Me. Eight Horcrux. He only intentionally created seven, but I was the eighth. If I lived, then he'd survive, that's what the prophecy always meant. When I went to him, I thought I was really going to die, but I didn't. Instead he removed his soul from me, and I was given two options. Return to the present, or move on. I decided to stay. I only pretended to be dead so I could catch him unaware." She turned to face them with a small smile, "Besides, if I moved on, what would you three do without me?"

Hermione snorted, "Get a job and live peacefully. Knowing you you'll drag us into another crazy adventure."

Mako saw Ava smirk widely, "I already have. It's called starting a life together." She quipped, bumping Hermione into Ron and stepping over to Mako's side, "Besides, we need to make sure we have some benders in this dimension, ne?"

Mako smiled softly, looking down at his wife. There two children, twins Bolin and Korra, would be up soon and running around causing havoc. They were both benders, both fire as well as a wizard and witch. He had a feeling their youngest son, Sirius was a water bender. He thought he could already hear Teddy moving around quietly in the kitchen downstairs.

"What are you staring at?" A sleepy grumble said.

He chuckled, "You."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because we have plenty of time before we have to take the children to Kings Cross…" His hand trailed up her thigh suggestively, smirking down at her.

She giggled as he leaned down to kiss her. "Plenty of time indeed…"


End file.
